1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetron sputtering apparatus and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Background Art
The sputtering technique is one of the thin film formation techniques. In the sputtering technique, accelerated ions are collided against a target. Constituent atoms of the target are sputtered by the collision energy and attached to a workpiece opposed to the target.
The magnetron sputtering apparatus is one of the sputtering apparatuses using this sputtering technique for film formation on a workpiece. The magnetron sputtering apparatus forms a magnetic field crossing the electric field on the surface of a target, thereby causing electrons ejected from the cathode to undergo trochoidal motion, so that a high-density plasma is generated near the surface of the target.
Various techniques are proposed with regard to such a magnetron sputtering apparatus, including a technique for evenly sputtering the entire surface of the target to enhance the thickness uniformity of the formed film (see, e.g., JP-A 11-140639(Kokai) and JP-A 2004-218089(Kokai) and a technique for allowing a user to adjust the magnetic field configuration (JP-A 8-165568(Kokai)).
However, using these techniques in film formation for recent downsized semiconductor devices involves a problem of deterioration in the uniformity of film thickness, the symmetry of film formation configuration, and the coatability such as coverage ratio inside through holes and trenches near the wafer outer periphery.